


Jeremy's trying to be a supportive friend, but it's hard when he's low-key jealous

by orphan_account



Series: FWB boyf riends edition [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Divorce, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Jeremy's trying his hardest to be a good dad figure to Lea, M/M, Parenthood, Past Relationship(s), Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 03:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is probably terrible, but i really wanted to continue my fwb boyf riends fic.Also, if you can't tell, Michael and Carol literally have no time to takr care of Lea, so they usually just leave her with Jeremy. And even when Michael or Carol do have time, they still choose to leave her with Jeremy, so he tries his absolute best to be as much of a father figure to lea as he can be.





	Jeremy's trying to be a supportive friend, but it's hard when he's low-key jealous

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably terrible, but i really wanted to continue my fwb boyf riends fic.  
> Also, if you can't tell, Michael and Carol literally have no time to takr care of Lea, so they usually just leave her with Jeremy. And even when Michael or Carol do have time, they still choose to leave her with Jeremy, so he tries his absolute best to be as much of a father figure to lea as he can be.

A dry laugh came from Jeremy, eye's pierced with trembling tears. It had been exactly three years since their little fling had started. And exactly two months since he and his wife divorced. And here Michael was, in front of Jeremy, nicely dressed in a cool tan sweater, matched with black pants, and matching scarf. The male chose to ware contacts day, causing Jeremy to recount everyone in the coffee shop again.  
Jeremy ran his index finger around the rim of his coffee mug, begging himself not to cry in front of Michael.  
"So, i was thinking, maybe next weekend you could watch Lea? Rich and I will be out that night, and Carol can't take her that weekend" Michael asked, his voice still as smooth as it was when the two had found themselves in the midst of the devils tango.  
Jeremy gave a small nod, reassuring Michael he would be able to watch Lea that night. 

And Jeremy dreaded that day. After their brief meeting at the coffee shop, Jeremy had locked himself in his apartment, only leaving for work and food. He was absolutely drained and upset to his core.  
Michael had gotten together with Rich. The kid who treated Jeremy like nothing all throughout highschool, and had pressured him at one point to buy some drug that would make him cooler. He hadn't bought into it, and Because of that, Rich had continued his torment to the other, up until the end of their junior year, when appreantly the short boy had set fire to someone's house, and landed himself in the hospital.  
After that, rich was different. He was quiet, and hung around Michael a lot more. Due to that, Jeremy absolutely refused to hang out when Rich was over, taking that time to either sulk, finish homework, or jerk off.  
Usually, he'd sulk. He never had energy to do anything.  
He remembered most of his senior year being a blur. Depression had kicked him so hard in the ass, that he'd find it hard to do anything other than lay in bed or sleep.  
It had gotten so bad, he'd miss weeks upon weeks of school in a row.  
Which threw him into a loop of having to retake his senior year. He was the last to graduate out of his class. If he could even call it graduating.  
After Jeremy had finished school, he thought he might've had a chance with Michael, only to find out the fact he'd gotten into a serious relationship with a girl, whom he married two years later, and soon divorced after three years together.  
And during that time, Jeremy had some how connected and convinced Michael to see him, leading them to have their weekly flings. Michael would always stop by after work, to talk, have a bite, and relieve his stressed through sexual intercourse. 

But soon after the divorce, Jeremy had begun to hate his apartment. Hate how small it was, and the fact it always reminded the blue eyed boy of what he and Michael used to have. Every corner of that stupid apartment pissed him off. Because in almost every square inch of that apartment, they'd had sex. Ranging from the floor, couch, kitchen counters, shower, even riskily out on Jeremy's balcony.  
After he entered his small apartment, staring down at his phone, he slumped against the door, hands running through his greasy hair.  
He wasn't sure where his week had gone, but he was only a half hour away from having to pick Lea up from Michael's. Hastily, he got up, cleaning up dangerous objects, bottle's of wine, dirty clothes, and other miscellaneous items that had been flung around his apartment. He wanted to make sure he at least had a safe, clean environment for a five year old, who always called Jeremy her second daddy.  
As much as he wanted to cherish that, it broke his heart Everytime she said that. Giving his apartment a once over, he quickly jumped into the shower, cleansing his body and hair, drying off, and picked clean clothing, along with pajamas for later, laying the pac man tee-shirt, and matching pants on his bed neatly.

He made his way back out to his living room, pulling his convereses on, and leaving.  
It wasn't to far of a drive to Michael's house from Jeremy's apartment. Five minutes to say the least. 

 

Pulling into the familiar drive way, he parked, pulling his keys out, and exited the sad excuse of a car.  
Walking up, he knocked, giving a small smile as Michael opened the door, warmly greeting the other. 

A panic fell over Michael's face momentarily, before composing himself.  
A few awkward moments of silence hung between the two, before Michael spoke up.  
"I Know this is super late notice, but do you think you could have Lea over for the night" Michael asked, hands expertly intertwined in each other.  
He couldn't say no. Jeremy could absolutely never say no to Michael. Even if he was mentally upset about the fact he couldn't have Michael to himself. He nodded, watching as the others face lit up, pulling the lankier boy into a tight embrace, thanking him a few times, before releasing Jeremy, and running off to get stuff packed for Lea.


End file.
